


Innocent Love

by lenkagamoney



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, its disgustingly fluffy actually, mentioned rin kagamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenkagamoney/pseuds/lenkagamoney
Summary: Sunbeams trickle through the thin curtains, almost like an aura, making him look ethereal. Len’s heart stutters in his chest.





	Innocent Love

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo this is my first ever finished and published fic ^q^ olilen is my favorite vocaloid ship and theres like no content of it so i wrote this at like 2am on the kagamines birthday because why not
> 
> huge thanks to jam and tay for betaing this for me i owe u both my life
> 
> also note that theyre a little older here but no set age so u can just imagine what age they are

The early morning sunlight in his eyes is what wakes him.

Len’s still not quite used to waking up next to someone other than his sister. It feels foreign, especially on this day, though they’ve been living their own lives apart for over a year now. He thinks, distantly, that he’ll never get used to it, but that thought is temporarily forgotten when the sleeping figure next to him turns his way.

Oliver subconsciously inches closer to Len’s body heat under the sheets. Sunbeams trickle through the thin curtains, almost like an aura, making him look ethereal. Len’s heart stutters in his chest.

Len brings his hand up to Oliver’s sleeping face. He traces over his features with light touches, the other boy’s skin soft under the pads of his fingers. He scoots closer and and places kisses on Oliver’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, and both his eyelids. The sleeping blonde grumbles slightly, and Len can’t help but breathe out a laugh at the noise.

Oliver stirs further as Len wraps an arm around him. The smaller boy nuzzles his face into Len’s neck and give a sweet, sleepy kiss wherever his lips land. It tickles, but the exploding feeling in his chest is stronger than his urge to pull away from the touch. A quiet, slurred “good morning” is muffled against his skin, and he responds with a kiss to the soft blonde hair in front of him.

A few minutes of silence goes by, each soaking in the other’s presence. After a few moments, Oliver pulls away and sits up, stretching his arms towards the sky. Len watches from his spot with amusement over Oliver’s wild bed hair. There’s a reason he owns a different hat for every single outfit ensemble he has.

A pair of eyes are on him then, one golden, the other gray. They’re filled with admiration and warmth and other emotions that he’s too lightheaded to think too deeply about. Oliver is smiling so sweetly at him, and he responds with his own smile. He feels so stupidly sappy, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” is said in a soft British accent. Len really loves his accent. “Good morning.” He responds in turn. He doesn’t particularly care for his own accent, but Oliver says he loves it. “Have you called your sister yet?” He hums. “Not yet. Soon.”

It’s then that James’ chips can be heard from the other room. Oliver goes to move off the bed, but Len catches his arm and tugs on it insistently. Ollie lets out an exasperated laugh, but lets himself get dragged back down into the sheets. “He can wait five more minutes..” Len mumbles as he rests his head on the others chest. He gets an amused hum in response.

With gentle fingers running through his hair, a heartbeat filling his head, and immense love growing in his heart, he thinks distantly, that he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @lenkagaminya on twitter!


End file.
